


I'll Cover You

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Comforting, F/F, Recovery, Slight mention of bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Serena told Bernie she would take care of her.





	I'll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my usual bag, no clue where it came from. 
> 
> Thank you to Iordio, for without you and you're amazing editing (helping me bounce ideas) I couldn't do these weekly fics.
> 
> Join me on tumblr to gush a about these two lesbianishstuff

“I’m going to take such good care of you, Berenice.” Serena’s voice still echoed in her head, the shivers it caused making her quake without a touch. That was an hour ago, or was it two? Perhaps three. She floated on a cloud of bliss, never in a million years did she think she would have this kind of connection with anyone let alone Serena Campbell. The first four years of their relationship was turbulent, their love was pure but life decided to throw them every disaster it could think of. Finally, both had moved to St. James, hoping to escape the bad luck of Holby, so far, it was working. 

Soft lips trailed up her naked body, she sighed, feeling the scarf come loose. Her hands now free to comb through Serena’s grey strands. Her arms felt like rubber as she wrapped them around Serena, her legs like lead, “Love you.” She murmured against kiss swollen lips. 

“You were so good for me my darling.” Serena’s tongue slipped into Bernie’s mouth, even after the hours they had just spent together she felt desire course through her anew. “My beautiful girl.” Her hand slipped against Bernie’s still hyper sensitive nipple causing her to jerk. She felt her hand fumble to turn off the still buzzing vibrator now lying uselessly between her legs on the sheet.

Serena has asked Bernie a few weeks ago if she would be willing to experiment a bit in the bedroom, Bernie was wary at first. She didn’t feel confident with all those toys, ropes, and harnesses. But she could never deny Serena anything and was a tad curious, so she agreed to it. She sat with Serena one Sunday afternoon her face a permanent shade of beetroot as Serena browsed through different websites and customer reviews. Serena’s excitement finally made Bernie relax as they giggled through some of the toys, a few had made Bernie’s knickers flood at the thought of using some of them on Serena. 

She had a few vibrators upstairs in her drawer but this was something entirely new for both of them. They decided on a harness, a dual penetration thing, it had a name but damned if Bernie could recall it, and a new vibrator. All three had been tried out tonight on Bernie, she didn’t know it was possible to orgasm so much. Serena had promised to take care of her and that she did.

“My gorgeous wife.” Bernie’s heart lurched, hearing it had yet to get old. Serena kissed her forehead and sat up, her fingers gently rubbing circulation back into Bernie’s wrists, her lips following. Carefully she helped Bernie sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. “Okay sweetheart?”

“Mmm,” She gazed over at Serena lazily, “Wonderful.” She tried to stand up but her legs buckled. Serena was at her side in an instant, her arm slipped around Bernie’s waist holding her steady. She grabbed a dressing gown and gently helped Bernie into it tying it off around her waist. “Come on, have a seat in the chair for a second.” Serena helped her walk to the loveseat in the corner of her, now their, large master bedroom. She pressed a cold glass of water into Bernie’s hand and smiled at her forethought to get it earlier. “Are you okay here for a minute, love? I’m going to change the sheets.”

Bernie’s face flushed hot, “I’m sorry about that…I didn’t know my body could do that particularly at our age.”

Serena’s face melted and she kissed her lips softly, “Oh darling, please don’t apologise for that, it was beautiful. I’m a bit envious.” An eyebrow quirked in response. 

Bernie smiled through her hazy brain, “Perhaps tomorrow…I could try and see if I could get you to…” She trailed off watching Serena’s eyes darken. 

“I’d love that.” With one last kiss she stood and began changing the bed. Bernie tracked her gorgeous naked figure still unable to believe she was hers. The candle light in the room reflected off her pale skin making her almost glow. The way the skin moved over her tummy as she tucked the new sheets in, the sway of her heavy breasts… Bernie drained the rest of her glass and stood, her legs feeling slightly less wobbly. Serena turned to her, “Darling, you should sit.” She fluffed the pillows and put them back on the bed, her hand smoothing down the bedspread.

“Would you help me to the shower?”

“Want some company?” Serena grinned.

Bernie couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face, “I’d love it.” She sat on the closed toilet lid as Serena turned the shower on, fresh towels ready for when they stepped out, a new scented body wash and a scrub. She hung up the dressing gown and stepped under the hot spray, the water felt amazing against her skin as she leaned into Serena, who gently pushed her head back under the spray softly massaging shampoo into her scalp, her hands and the scrubber working their way down her body, she let out a gasp when they trailed between her legs, still too sensitive to even think about being touched again. 

Serena winked before tenderly washed the soap from her hair and body before making sure Bernie was leaning against the wall and made quick work of washing herself. After they stood cocooned together under the warm spray, Bernie resting her head on Serena’s shoulder, the water massaging her shoulders as the Serena’s fingers traced patterns down her back. They both relished in being pressed together in the warm steam.

After a bit Serena turned the water off and they reluctantly stepped out. Bernie knew the rules on a night like tonight, Serena was taking care of her. She wrapped the towel she handed to her around herself and waited. Her eyes tracked Serena’s hands as she made quick work of drying her own body and slipping on her own dressing gown before she turned to Bernie. Almost reverently she took the towel from her and bent at the waist, starting at Bernie’s feet she gently dried her. Following the towel with soft kisses, she placed an open mouth kiss between her legs causing her to twitch and moan. Serena helped Bernie towel dry her hair before wrapping her into the dressing gown and having her sit back on the toilet. 

She gently ran a brush through her hair, working through any knots until she could run her fingers freely through the damp curls, and curl it did in the steam of the bath. Through all of this no words were spoken, it was them and the sound of each other’s breathing. Locking eyes Serena smiled a soft smile at her wife taking her hand and lightly pulled her to their bed. She blew out the remaining candles and flicked on the low light of the bedside lamp. 

Soft light spilled into the room as Serena almost reverently opened Bernie’s robe. She reached for the bottle on the small table next to the bed and took a hand full of lotion, slowly she started at Bernie’s feet and worked up rubbing the lotion into her skin, her fingers working out the overused muscles in her thighs and arms before having her flip over. She did the same with her back, her hands following her mouth as she gently worshipped the recovering muscles. 

Bernie sighed at the touch fighting off sleep, she didn’t want to miss a second of Serena’s lovingly reassuring touch. Finally after Bernie’s body was covered in lotion and kisses she watched with hunger as Serena lotioned her own legs and arms before pulling the covers back, they both slipped under naked Bernie immediately seeking out Serena’s embrace. They felt slightly sticky with the still drying cream but Bernie didn’t mind. She tucked her head under Serena’s chin at tangled their legs together, her left hand running up and down Serena’s arm. 

“Alright Darling?” Serena pulled her closer.

“Mmm, wonderful.” She had never felt so loved and taken care of. “I love you, Serena.”

“I love you too darling.” The room plunged into darkness as she dropped a kiss to her head. Both drifted off to sleep imagining what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
